DE 10 2010 024 776 A1 describes a device having an operating element pivotably mounted about an axis of rotation. The operating element can be in the form of a switching strip having capacitive sensor surfaces. Switching components or switch contacts can be actuated with the switching strip being swiveled to thereby cause switching functions to trigger. The triggered switching functions correspond to the actuated switching components or switch contacts.
DE 10 2010 024 776 A1 thereby describes the functional principle of a device which combines touch sensitive and pressure actuatable contact switching elements. Toggle switches are suggested as switching elements. The actuation of toggle switches requires a clearly discernable haptic path of actuation even more exaggerated than a lever-type operating element. Such a larger path of actuation is not desirable in every situation.